


Recruitment

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Recruitment

Nick was walking towards the interrogation room.

They had finally managed to capture the archer assassin.

The person was himself quite young.

Nick entered the room and saw the man, no boy of barely 20.

"Clint Barton." said Nick.

The boy looked up.

"Nick Fury. Now, I'm sure you know why you are here." said Nick.

"Look, I know I killed that man, but he deserved it." said Clint.

"Oh, I know that. But you came in the middle of a SHIELD operation." said Nick.

"So what?" sneered Barton. "I made your jobs easier." he said.

"Yeah you did. But it was against the law." said Nick. "Look, kid you are talented. So I'm here to offer you a job. Join SHIELD, you can use your skills for good. Or you can go to prison." said Nick.

Clint thought for a while . "OK, but you have to wipe my criminal record out." he said.

"OK, its a promise. Welcome to SHIELD." said Nick.


End file.
